Professional cutting boards for food preparation lack optimum means for, at least, (a) control of food for accurate manual slicing in various directions for proper preparation and pleasing presentation; (b) proper collection of food juices generated during slicing for disposal or reuse; and (c) positive ventilation of the immediate slicing area to minimize a food preparer's exposure to airborne irritants. It is the object of the invention to provide these means. Further objects and advantages will become evident as described in more detail below.